


Jingle Jangle

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Series: Three Babies and a Diamond [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Cute, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Gen, Humor, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, keys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: White discovers a way to keep her kids entertained.





	Jingle Jangle

One day, when Blue and Yellow Diamond were around 4 months old in human age, White Diamond was busy cleaning out unnecessary junk from her home.

One of the items White was planning to discard were a set of metal keys on a ring. Because all that was needed to open doors was pressing your hand against a button thanks to new technology, who needed those things anymore?

With the items in her arms and the keyring in one hand, she made her way to throw the items out. On the way to outside though, she stopped by Blue's and Yellow's bedroom to pay them a visit. She placed everything but the keys down outside the door and went inside to check on them.

The twins were laying in their crib, having just woken up from their nap. The first Diamond saw that they were doing perfectly fine, and smiled. After finishing her errands, she would come back to spend time with them a little later.

White had turned around and was about to leave the room when she suddenly heard them giggling.

"Oh...?" White wondered what was so funny, and she halted.

But when she stopped in her tracks, they got quiet. She tried walking again, and they started cooing again. This caused her to realize that they were only reacting because she was moving, but why?

She found her answer when she remembered that the keys in her hand only made sounds in her steps. Then, it clicked in.

Walking right back over to their crib, she asked, "You like these?" White held the keys over the two, and shook them vigorously so that they made loud jingling noises.

At the fun sounds being made right above them, Blue and Yellow went crazy. They reached up and began giggling endlessly to the point where their gemstones started glowing.

White was filled with joy at seeing her daughters having so much fun. "Carabiner~! Carabiner~!" she found herself saying in a very silly tone for some odd reason.

Even after a few hours later, Blue and Yellow were still laughing at the jangling noises.

Their poor mother (and her poor arm), on the other hand, had lost all her earlier momentum. "Okay, I think we're done now. Mommy's getting tired." White said to them in a tone that tried to hide her exasperation.

She made a mental note to herself to keep the keys with her from now on.

* * *

In the present day, White had brought the adult Blue and Yellow a gift from Earth. She handed them a big box that made muffled jingling noises whenever it was moved.

"What is this...?" asked Blue.

"Open it." said White.

And so they did. Inside the big box was... nothing but keys. Lots and lots of metal keys. A majority of them on rings.

"Keys??" said a baffled Yellow. "But why?"

White grinned in reminiscence. "These kept you captivated back when you were Gemlings." There was a wistful tone in her voice.

Despite blatantly rolling their eyes, the twins couldn't hold back their giggles.

"White... We're not _babies_ anymore." chuckled Yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
